gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Oldest living Americans by state of residence
The list below mentions the names of the oldest living people in the United States of America by their state of residence. Bolded names - supercentenarians validated by the GRG.GRG World Supercentenarian Rankings List List } |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Arkansas |- |Edna Runyon |F |align=right|25 Jan 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|California |- |'Minnie Whicker' Roseville Woman Celebrates Her 111th Birthday |F |align=right|24 July 1906|| |- |Opal Goode |F |align=right|3 June 1907|| |- |Henry Tseng |M |align=right|12 July 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Colorado |- |Hazel Eikermann |F |align=right|11 Dec 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Connecticut |- |Florence Carroll |F |align=right|9 June 1907|| |- |Margaret Quinn |F |align=right|15 July 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Florida |- |Isabel Castano Restrepo 110-year-old grandmother is the oldest resident of Miami Beach |F |align=right|11 Jan 1906|| |- |'Mazie Ford' Mazie Ford celebrates 109th birthday in Hallandale Beach |F |align=right|28 Jun 1906|| |- |Voncile Drye |F |align=right|24 Apr 1907|| |- |Maude Harris |F |align=right|15 Aug 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Georgia |- |Maggie Kidd County, state helps Maggie Kidd celebrate 110 years |F |align=right|8 Dec 1905|| |- |Ethel Sinclaire |F |align=right|14 Aug 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Illinois |- |Lisl Schaaf |F |align=right|16 Oct 1906|| |- |C. P. Crawford |M |align=right|25 Aug 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Indiana |- |Lester Townsend |M |align=right|31 Mar 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Iowa |- |Bessie Hendricks |F |align=right|7 Nov 1907|| |- |Hazel Ventling |F |align=right|5 June 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Maryland |- |Downing Kay |F |align=right|23 Nov 1907|| |- |Ruby Staley |F |align=right|8 June 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Massachusetts |- |Gina Galvani |F |align=right|16 Dec 1907|| |- |Hazel Plummer |F |align=right|19 June 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Michigan |- |Irene Dutton |F |align=right|16 July 1906|| |- |Ellen Goodwill |F |align=right|2 Feb 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Minnesota |- |Evelyn Kleine |F |align=right|11 July 1907|| |- |Erna Zahn |F |align=right|14 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Missouri |- |Mary Johnson |F |align=right|7 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Nebraska |- |Thelma Sutcliffe |F |align=right|2 Oct 1906|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|New Hampshire |- |Hazel Nilson |F |align=right|21 Aug 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|New Jersey |- |Laura Oblitas |F |align=right|24 Aug 1907|| |- |Sun Choe |F |align=right|28 May 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|New Mexico |- |Nell Johnson |F |align=right|6 Oct 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|New York |- |'Alelia Murphy' |F |align=right|6 July 1905|| |- |Beulah Meloche |F |align=right|23 Nov 1906|| |- |Bernice King |F |align=right|4 Apr 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|North Carolina |- |'Hester Ford' |F |align=right|15 Aug 1905|| |- |Agnes Donahoe |F |align=right|8 Dec 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|North Dakota |- |'Iris Westman' |F |align=right|28 Aug 1905|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Ohio |- |Lona Collins |F |align=right|18 June 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Pennsylvania |- |Icie Clark |F |align=right|19 Mar 1907|| |- |Elizabeth Marazi |F |align=right|27 Aug 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Rhode Island |- |Barbara Barton |F |align=right|12 Oct 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|South Carolina |- |Isadora Byrd |F |align=right|22 Aug 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Texas |- |Bernice Wallace |F |align=right|25 Mar 1907|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Virginia |- |Avicia Thorpe |F |align=right|16 Apr 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Washington |- |Margaret Whitlock |F |align=right|5 Mar 1906|| |- |Ruth Apilado |F |align=right|30 Apr 1908|| |- |Gertrude Ellison |F |align=right|16 May 1908|| |- |colspan=4 bgcolor=#FFF| |- !colspan=4|Wisconsin |- |Charlotte Strehlow |F |align=right|18 July 1908|| |} References Category:Lists of USA supercentenarians Category:American supercentenarians Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists of living people Category:Lists